


If Only

by Ellie_Laurens



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending, Other, Slight Violence, dad tony stark, peter is kinda a hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Laurens/pseuds/Ellie_Laurens
Summary: Peter was disappearing. There was only a small amount of time.If only Thanos would offer a bit of mercy.





	If Only

“Mr. Stark, I don't feel to well.” Peter, that was Peter. Why did he ever let Peter come to Titan? How dumb was he. 

 

“You’re okay.” Strike one. 

 

Peter was suddenly in his arms, clinging to Iron Man as he began to cry. 

 

“Please Mr. Stark, I don’t wanna go- I- I.” Strike two. 

 

“Shh, calm down.” Tony could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he clutched Peter. It was then he noticed, Peter had frozen, not moving. He wasn’t even disintegrating. “Petey?” Stark asked gently. 

 

Strike three. 

 

Suddenly Peter began to reverse, particles coming back to his body as he walked backwards, tears trailing backwards back into his eyes. He stilled as the hand of Thanos landed on his shoulder, saved from his terrifying fate. 

 

“Let him go.” Tony demanded. Peter was suddenly back, looking up and whimpering at seeing the owner of the hand. 

 

“I have a proposition for you, Tony Stark.” Thanos mused. He released Peter’s shoulder, taking his arm instead. “I keep this boy alive and well, and you help me to clean the universe when it grows too full again.” 

 

“Mr. Stark, don-“ Peter flinched as the grip in his bicep tightened, near breaking point of the bone. 

 

“You won’t harm Peter?” Tony checked. 

 

“You have my word.” Thanos nodded. 

 

Tony glanced to the captive teenager then hurried over. “Fine.” He growled, catching the young hero as he was thrust forward. 

 

“Mr. Stark…” Peter whimpered as he was pulled into a close hug. “Why?”

 

“Shh, shh. I promised your aunt I’d keep you safe. I’m keeping my promise.” Tony mumbled, rubbing Peter’s back gently. He would never let this kid die. Never. Peter was too important to lose. 

 

“Come now, you have work to do Mr. Stark.” Thanos called placing a hand on Iron Man's back and his other on the back of Peter’s neck. He earned a fearful shudder from the teen and a glare from Tony before they disappeared into a blue mist. 

 

___

 

When they appeared once more, the three were on Thanos’s ship. Except, one of the three had shrunk to Maybe the age of four or five. Peter looked up to Tony smiling wide. 

 

“Da!” He called happily, hugging the adult. Well at least the costume shrank with him, turning more into a onesie. Smiling gently Tony hugged Peter back, holding him close. Thanos wasn’t there, how odd, and now the room looked like Avengers Tower. 

 

“This can be yours, Mr. Stark. Peter can be this age, grow believing he’s your son. Sleep safe in Avengers Tower.” Thanos appeared next to them, earning a frightened shriek from the child before he giggled a bit. “Just say the word and this is yours, as long as you work for me.”

 

Tony thought for a minute, smiling down at the young Peter in his arms. The child was so much happier than the teen who was terrified out of his mind a minute ago. But still, his Peter was the sixteen-year-old rule breaker who trusted Tony with his life. 

 

“No. No, I want Peter to be his age. I want him to know the truth. I want him to trust me only if he actually does.” The human adult shook his head, watching as Peter suddenly aged in his arms, hugging Tony tight. 

 

“Mr. Stark, what’s going on?” Peter asked nervously. 

 

“It’s okay Pete. Just trust m-“ Tony growled as Peter was suddenly grabbed away from him. “Put him down.”

 

Thanos tilted his head then shrugged. He grinned throwing Peter up after grabbing his web shooters and forced Tony away to watch the kid fall to the ground. 

 

“Ow..” Peter sat up before crumpling back down as Thanos kicked him. Whimpering he looked to Tony for help. “D- Mr. Stark… please..”

 

Tony grabbed Thanos pulling him away. “Don’t hurt my kid.” He growled, stepping between the two. Carefully his suit moved back, picking Peter up and getting the Iron Spider mask on him once more. 

 

“You’ll be sorry.” Tony finished. He then turned, hugging Peter and engaging his rocket boots. He mask formed just in time as they blast through the top of the ship. 

 

“Mr. Stark. Y-you…” Peter smiled behind his mask hugging Tony tighter as they floated through space. 

 

“You’re safe, kid. Let’s go home.” Tony mumbled, taking off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed. This is my first time writing for the fandom. Thanks for reading!


End file.
